Question Silencieuse
by ptite-ane
Summary: James a toujours apprécié la complicité que Lily a su développer avec sa bande d'amis. Surtout avec Sirius.


**Note d'auteur :** _Alala, ce texte est une participation à un concours dont la limite de mots était à 6 000 et je l'ai bien évidemment dépassée lors de mon premier jet. J'écris trop lorsque j'utilise James. J'ignorais que j'aimais autant écrire sur lui... Mais il est tellement... Pratique, sympathique, simple, facile, cohérent, plus actif que Remus, pas aussi impulsif que Sirius, plus entreprenant que Peter, moins catégorique que Lily, plus conciliant que Severus..._

 _James est ma muse._

 _Zut._

* * *

 **Chapitre**

-Comment as-tu réussi à... Oh bon sang, rigole Lily en observant la nouvelle création de James.

Elle se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil qui émet un long ré, comme sorti d'un orgue avant de tenter une cacophonie en frappant plusieurs coussins aux bruits de trompettes.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? demande James, faussement inquiet.

-Comment ne pas aimer ? répond Lily en rentrant dans son jeu. C'est si élégant, si discret,...

À cet instant, elle se redresse en s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir qui laisse échapper un bruyant son de pet.

-...Si raffiné, termine-t-elle en regardant James droit dans les yeux.

L'instant d'après les deux jeunes sorciers éclatent de rire, luttant pour retrouver leur souffle au milieu du tintamarre créé au travers des meubles du salon.

James se délecte de sa compétence à surprendre sa petite-amie. Savoir qu'après sept ans à étudier les mêmes matières dans la même classe, il est encore capable de l'étonner, de lui faire oublier la guerre à l'extérieur, de la faire rire, cela le réconforte profondément. Il s'enorgueillit d'entendre Lily en discuter avec Sirius.

-Il faudra que tu me mettes au courant de tout ce qu'il peut faire, sinon je finirai par mourir d'une crise cardiaque ! lui ordonne-t-elle un soir après lui avoir raconté sa découverte du salon symphonique de la veille.

-Je suis désolé mais c'est impossible. Même moi je ne connais pas ses limites et j'ai peur de me retrouver en prison pour ce que je sais, lui répond Sirius sur un ton complice.

-Franchement, je croyais avoir tout vu après avoir appris pour vos transformations, pourtant il continue de m'étonner.

-Moi ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est son vocabulaire de vieux grand-père.

James se tourne vers son meilleur ami, prêt à le rembarrer mais à peine a-t-il ouvert la bouche que Lily et Sirius lui lancent en cœur :

-Bon sang de bois !

-Arrêtez tous les deux ! s'exclame-t-il avant de se lever et de partir dans un geste de bouderie enfantine. Bande de garnements.

Il entend les éclats de rire le suivre et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire tout en cherchant de nouvelles bouteilles dans les placards de la cuisine. Il est heureux ainsi. Les deux personnes qu'il aime le plus au monde avec lui, rigolant grâce à lui, tous les trois complices, se moquant gentiment les uns des autres, racontant les dernières bêtises comme si rien ne se passait à l'extérieur.

Du coin de l'œil, il regarde Sirius et Lily à moitié affalés sur le même canapé, se murmurer des choses à l'oreille, chacun affichant un grand sourire dévoreur. Parfois un rire les secoue ou ils agitent le bout des doigts pour mieux transmettre leurs propos.

Si Fleamont et Euphemia reçoivent Sirius chaque dimanche pour le déjeuner, ce dernier accueille James et Lily presque un soir sur deux pour dîner ou boire un verre. Parfois Remus et Peter se joignent à eux, ou alors Marlene McKinnon pour souffler un peu entre deux entraînements d'Auror.

-Un jour je me vengerai, tu verras, susurre Lily tandis qu'ils quittent un Sirius légèrement trop éméché.

-Lily, je t'aime mais je suis bien trop accoutumé à Patmol pour que tu puisses me surprendre.

Elle lui tire la langue avant de transplaner. Il la suit l'instant d'après.

Ce que James n'ose pas dire à sa petite amie, peut-être de peur d'avoir l'air plus ringard qu'elle ne le voit déjà à cause de sa manie à prononcer des expressions vieillottes, c'est que toutes ces surprises ont pour but de lui faire penser à autre chose. Autre chose que la guerre, que la santé de leurs parents, que leurs problèmes et surtout autre chose que ses propres failles. L'ingéniosité, la vivacité, l'univers de Lily le surprennent tellement qu'il a besoin de l'épater en retour. Il a peur qu'elle s'enfuie en découvrant comme sa vie à lui devient sombre et triste : le monde moldu peut vivre en ignorant la guerre, le sien non. Elle a une famille complète, la sienne se meurt. Il l'éloigne de sa sœur quand lui même ne pourrait se passer de Sirius, et elle ne s'en plaint jamais.

Il se demande régulièrement s'il n'est pas égoïste de rester avec elle. Il tente de dissimuler cette pénombre qui l'entoure derrière des blagues idiotes. Il fait croire aux gens que son monde est lumineux mais c'est justement pour les détourner de toute l'obscurité dans laquelle il baigne.

Il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais réellement comprendre les peurs et les souffrances que Lily a vécues en tant que fille née moldue. Il sait que malgré sa propre puérilité, il reste attaché à sa famille, qui a besoin de lui. Il ne pourra lui apporter la vie d'aventure qu'elle voulait peut-être. Pas dans cette guerre en tout cas.

Quelques jours plus tard, James rentre dans l'appartement que lui et Lily louent et est accueilli par des « Oooh non, pas lui ! ».

Lily, agenouillée près de la cheminée où flotte la tête de Sirius, est écarlate et a les yeux brillants. Sirius vient vraisemblablement de lui raconter une bonne blague. Ou la chaleur du feu et la fumée l'indisposent. Elle reste malgré tout, presque au contact des flammes, ses cheveux attachés rapidement en une large tresse. James la trouve belle ainsi. Il voudrait l'éloigner pour la protéger mais surtout l'avoir contre lui.

-Charmant comme accueil, merci. Dites le tout de suite que je vous dérange.

-Exactement, dès que tu arrives, Sirius ne peut plus penser clairement, soupire Lily en agitant les mains. Je devrais vous laisser seuls.

-Oh non, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me retenir si tu t'en vas, supplie l'intéressé.

Ils rigolent tous les trois tandis que James va déposer les affaires confiées par ses parents. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il vit dans cet appartement et pourtant, à chaque visite à Godric's Hollow, il revient les bras chargés de draps, casseroles et autres bidules qui lui semblent paradoxalement aussi inutiles qu'essentiels. Ses parents semblent trouver un réconfort à l'idée de pouvoir l'aider malgré leur grand âge et c'est avec joie que les babioles voyagent d'une génération à l'autre.

En revenant, il a l'impression que Lily s'est encore rapprochée du foyer. ses lèvres s'étirent et il hésite à lui demander la raison d'un tel sourire. Il est toujours ravi de les voir rire ensemble dans leur coin, avoir leur propres blagues, bien qu'il aimerait tout savoir sur ces deux personnes qui sont les plus proches de lui.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas passer ? propose Lily.

-Non, ça ira. Je peux bien te le laisser un peu de temps en temps. Et puis je pense qu'on a fait le tour de la question, non ? répond Sirius avec un sourire qu'il réserve d'habitude à ses conquêtes.

Elle retient de justesse un gloussement mais James n'est pas jaloux. Ils parlent très probablement de son anniversaire qui arrive à grand pas : plus qu'une semaine avant le 27 mars. Elle n'arrivera jamais à le surprendre, mais il peut au moins lui laisser la satisfaction d'essayer.

Alors qu'il voit sa petite-amie dire au revoir à son meilleur ami, il est frappé par leur ressemblance : caractériels, séduisants, fougueux, malicieux par moments, d'une fratrie déchirée, engagés, indépendants... Parfois il se dit qu'elle serait peut-être plus heureuse avec Sirius, mais ce type de pensées ne restent jamais bien longtemps dans son esprit. Il ne peut envisager de la voir avec un autre. Impensable. Comme imaginer une nouvelle couleur. Il se rassure en pensant que c'est justement ses différences qui font que Lily est heureuse avec lui. Possiblement une autre preuve de son égoïsme. Il a toujours voulu tout avoir, ne jamais se priver, mais cette guerre, cette société sorcière qui lui pourrit son bonheur parce qu'il insiste, résiste... Tout cela commence à lui apprendre qu'il risque d'y perdre un jour.

-En voilà un qui était pressé de partir, marmonne James tandis que Lily s'approche de lui.

-Peut-être était-il impatient de rejoindre quelqu'un, propose la sorcière en l'enlaçant lentement.

-Il tromperait sa fiancée ? Le goujat.

Lily pouffe au surnom de la moto de Sirius avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de James.

Oui, il risque de perdre tellement... Et il est incapable de s'en séparer.

Le mardi suivant, après l'avoir contacté grâce au miroir à double sens, Sirius l'entraîne faire des achats à Londres, pour une fille à qui il voudrait offrir quelque chose de spécial. James se laisse faire, soupçonnant Lily de préparer sa fête d'anniversaire durant cette absence si bien programmée.

En suivant son ami dans une boutique moldue, le jeune homme émet un rire, à moitié admiratif, à moitié mal à l'aise face à son aisance. C'est définitivement ce qui le met en valeur contre de potentiels rivaux : il ose, se permet, n'a jamais peur que l'on doute de sa masculinité, même dans un magasin de vêtements pour femmes. Est-ce que Lily aimerait que James soit aussi moderne que son meilleur ami ? Peut-être. Cependant, il ne pourrait pas. Tout comme Lily n'est pas capable de le surprendre car seul Sirius y arrive, il n'est pas capable d'être Sirius pour elle.

-Je n'aurai aucune idée de comment choisir ce genre de choses, déclare fermement James en regardant l'étendue du choix que lui propose le magasin.

-Vraiment ? s'étonne doucement Sirius, en examinant différents modèles. Si tu devais décider pour Lily, pour une soirée juste entre vous, quel type de robe choisirais-tu ? Quelle couleur ? Quelle coupe ?

-J'en sais rien. Elle est toujours jolie. Si je devais choisir, je l'habillerai de nudité, j'imagine ? tente de plaisanter James, son regard est attiré par l'éclat d'une robe à sequins particulièrement criarde. Pas ça en tout cas, ajoute-t-il en la désignant

Sirius ricane avec lui avant de reprendre la discussion.

-C'est important de savoir ce qu'on aime, comme ça on peut le cultiver, le garder près de soi, ne pas le perdre également. Une tenue fait partie du jeu, non ? Observer, déshabiller du regard avant de le faire...

-Sirius, je connais tes sentiments pour moi mais tu m'embarrasses. Pas en public voyons.

Cette fois il rit au éclats, de cet aboiement qui détonne, attirant de la part des vendeuses des regard désapprobateurs qui prennent rapidement un éclat d'intérêt pour le très bel homme dans la boutique.

-Si tu devais dire ce que tu aimes le plus chez Lily, ce serait quoi ? Sa poitrine, ses fesses, ses jambes ?

James regarde les robes devant lui. Certaines sont vraiment bizarre, d'autre très simples. Il ne sait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Lily est belle, elle n'en a pas besoin. Il aime la voir, elle...

-J'arrive toujours à la surprendre... Ça me plaît, murmure-t-il si bas qu'il semble ne pas vouloir qu'on l'entende. Mais physiquement, je dirais sa silhouette.

-Tricheur. Quoique je te l'accorde.

-Hey, on peut arrêter de parler de ma copine de cette façon ? Je ne trouve pas ça très poli.

-Pardon, monsieur le parfait gentleman.

-Tu réagis comme si c'était démodé de parler correctement d'une personne absente. Si c'est ringard, ringard je serai, pour une fois.

James aperçoit Sirius remuer les lèvres de façon à répéter silencieusement « pour une fois », un air moqueur sur le visage.

-Continue comme ça et je demande à mes parents de préparer des brocolis dimanche prochain ! En plus, je croyais qu'on était là pour la tienne, de copine, termine James en montrant la boutique d'un geste large de la main.

-C'est le cas, murmure son ami avec un sourire en coin plus doux qu'à l'accoutumé.

Son regard est posé sur une robe depuis quelques minutes. La couleur bleu saphir et l'aspect du tissu donne une impression d'inabordable légèrement contredite par le bustier laissant les épaules nues. James lève les sourcils, se demandant vaguement pour quelle genre de fille son ami, pourtant insouciant d'ordinaire, achèterait un tel cadeau.

-Et tu veux bien me dire le nom de l'heureuse élue ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. En fait tout dépend d'elle. J'ai peur qu'elle hésite encore.

Cette fois James est clairement décontenancé. Son ami serait si impliqué ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.

-Oui, je crois aussi. À condition que tu ne gâches pas tout comme pour Pauline.

-C'était il y a quatre ans et tu ne l'aimais même pas ! Tu ne vas jamais me lâcher avec ça ?

Sirius semble hésiter un instant avant de répondre avec un grand sourire :

-Jamais.

James lui lance un léger coup de poing avant de lui faire signe qu'il l'attend dehors. Les rues moldues sont plus vivantes, plus rassurantes, or James a besoin de voir cette animation. Il est heureux que son meilleur ami apprécie également de se balader ici. Bien que les moldus soient les premières cibles de la guerre, les zones actives restent paradoxalement sûres.

Les deux sorciers ont déjà discutés de cet aspect et James a déjà avoué à Sirius sa double crainte de voir Lily exclue mais également attirée par ce monde qui était le sien. Sirius lui assure à chaque fois qu'elle est libre d'aller où elle veut tout en restant avec lui, qu'elle aime trop la magie pour l'abandonner, qu'elle ne va pas se priver d'un pour avoir l'autre. James aime bien entendre ça.

Pour affermir davantage son acceptation des différentes cultures de Lily, il lui arrive d'acheter des produits purement moldus : des vinyles sans platines pour les lires, des jeans patte d'eph' avec des franges, des jouets qui ne bougent pas tout seuls.

À chaque fois elle éclate de rire face à ses achats. Il lui faut un moment pour se remettre de ses émotions et expliquer l'utilité de chaque chose mais il est ravi. Ravi de la voir rire aux éclats malgré la guerre, ravi de voir son sourire nostalgique quand elle examine ces bizarreries, ravi de partager quelque chose de nouveau avec elle.

Cependant cette nouveauté pour lui est un souvenir pour elle. Ils sont si différents, qu'adviendra-t-il lorsqu'il l'ennuiera ? Il n'est plus aussi aventureux qu'auparavant. Il ne peut plus se le permettre. Or c'est de ce James là, le James intrépide, dont Lily est tombée amoureuse. Est-il réellement égoïste au point de la vouloir envers et contre tout ?

-Tu crois que Lily s'ennuie avec moi ? demande-t-il à Sirius de retour dans la rue.

-Sincèrement James, si quelque chose ne te suffit pas, c'est à toi d'agir pour le changer... Sinon quelqu'un te doublera.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je suis très bien avec elle. Je ne veux pas que ça change, soupire James tandis qu'ils s'écartent de l'artère principale pour rejoindre la moto de Sirius, dissimulée derrière quelques poubelles.

-Vraiment ? réplique Sirius avec une insensibilité qui surprend James. Et Lily ? Tu sais ce qu'elle veut ?

James ne répond pas. Ils sont heureux pour le moment et veulent le rester ensemble. Il l'aime et c'est réciproque. Pourtant il se rend compte qu'il manque quelque chose. Devrait-il apporter quelque chose de plus à cette relation, ou est-ce lui qui devrait recevoir davantage ? Non. Tout va bien. Tout n'est pas parfait, mais c'est merveilleux ainsi.

Alors pourquoi son meilleur ami semble si incertain de ses propos ? Lily lui aurait-elle dit quelque chose ? Sirius a un impact trop important sur lui.

-Je sais que cette situation te convient mais... Si jamais elle veut changer quelque chose, j'espère que tu l'accepteras.

-Pourquoi je n'accepterai pas ? réplique James sur un ton de défi, plus par automatisme que par réelle conviction.

-Parce que tu es vieux jeu ! lui répond Sirius avant de démarrer sa moto et de partir, laissant derrière lui un James désemparé.

Ce soir là, après être rentré et avoir posé le miroir à double sens sur sa table de chevet comme d'habitude, il va au lit sous sa forme de cerf. Lily réagit positivement : elle se contente de jeter un sort à ses bois pour les rendre jaunes après avoir sursauté au point de tomber du lit. Ils rigolent ensemble le reste de la soirée. James tente de lui parler des mystérieux achats pour la copine de Sirius mais le sujet semble déplaire à Lily. Il n'insiste pas.

-Tu t'inquiète pour lui ? demande-t-elle en reposant sa tête contre sa main, accoudée sur l'oreiller.

-Non, pas vraiment. Je finirai par le savoir. Sirius et moi ne nous cachons rien. Vraiment rien, souligne-t-il pour voir sa réaction.

Il se demande si elle comprend à quel point leur puberté n'a eu aucun secret, combien leur discussions n'écartaient aucun sujet. Il voulait la faire rougir, glousser ou l'étonner mais elle semble légèrement maussade.

-Tu réagirais comment si tu apprenais qu'il ne te dit pas tout mais pour une bonne raison ? Tu pardonnerais ?

-Un mensonge par omission, tu veux dire ?

Elle hoche la tête et James commence à craindre son embarras. Il sait bien que Sirius lui raconte tout, il ne craint rien. Par contre, sa propre incompréhension au sujet de sa copine est une idée qui le gêne. Pourquoi parle-t-elle ainsi ? Sous-entendrait-elle qu'il ignore des choses à son sujet ?

James ne veut pas être confronté à ses faiblesses, pas ce soir. Il veut reposer son corps, son esprit dans cette chambre et rire avec Lily.

-Tu vas voir, déclare-t-il en attrapant rapidement le miroir qui reposait sur la table de chevet. Sirius Black !

L'instant d'après, un Sirius bougonnant et débraillé apparaît de l'autre côté du miroir et lâche un grognement en guise de salutation. Lily rabat alors la couverture pour dissimuler ce qui pourrait être vu depuis le miroir.

-Sirius, Lily se demandait si tu me cachais des choses pour mon bien et d... HEY !

La sorcière a surgit de sa cachette, un soutien-gorge à la main, au moment où James parlait et

tente désormais de le lui mettre sur la tête, tel un couvre chef.

-Joli bonnet James, grommelle Sirius.

-Merci mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te montrer.

-Bof, tu sais, il n'y a rien que je n'ai déjà vu sous cette couverture.

Malgré son bâillement, il aperçoit son meilleur ami lui tirer la langue puérilement en guise de réponse.

-Garde ta langue pour ta chérie, elle lui trouvera une utilité dans ses potions vu son mauvais usage dans votre lit.

-De quoi je me mêle espèce de...

-Lily, continue Sirius, cette fois sur un ton plaintif, confisque ce miroir à James. J'ai cru qu'il me contactait pour un truc un rien plus grave qu'une scène de ménage. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir.

-Pauvre petit, se moque gentiment Lily.

Tout en parlant, elle continue d'essayer de glisser les mèches de James dans le sous-vêtement avec tendresse.

-Vous êtes un rien enquiquinants, déclare sombrement Sirius.

Il accentue le dernier mot autant pour se moquer de James que pour faire comprendre celui qu'il voulait employer à la place.

-Il y en a qui bossent.

-C'est pour ça qu'on t'appelle toi et non Remus.

À la vue de ce qui défile dans le miroir de James, celui de Sirius fait un vol plané dans la chambre après qu'il l'ait lancé loin de son lit.

Quand James se rend chez Sirius le vendredi suivant, c'est en tentant de dissimuler un sourire : il sait bien que tous ses amis l'attendent dans le salon pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Au moment où il rentre, ça ne manque pas : les cris, les rires et les applaudissements surgissent de toute part. James réussit à ne pas se focaliser sur les absents. Chaque présence est un cadeau : se réunir en une époque si sombre est un pari dangereux, il en apprécie donc la valeur. Certaines banderoles lui souhaitent un bon anniversaire, d'autre une terrible sénilité.

Il passe du temps avec ceux qu'il voit moins fréquemment : les anciens de l'école, quelques membres de l'Ordre en repos...

-Ça fait du bien de vous revoir tous les trois, déclare Peter, une bouteille de bièraubeurre à la main. Je n'arrive plus à trouver du temps pour moi et pour vous mais ça va bientôt changer.

-On comprend, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est génial que tu sois venu pour mon anniversaire. Merci.

-Vraiment, je vais demander à faire un mi-temps, j'aurais moins d'économies mais je pourrai aider ma mère, vous voir et même participer davantage pour l'Ordre.

James lui sourit et tend sa bièraubeurre vers la sienne pour trinquer à cette courageuse décision.

-Regardez moi ça, je vous laisse seuls quelques minutes et vous êtes déjà saouls à refaire le monde, fait une voix amusée derrière eux.

-Pas du tout Lunard. On prend des décisions pour notre avenir. Par contre on est peut-être un peu saouls, précise James en exagérant son état d'ébriété.

Les trois amis rigolent ensemble avant de regarder autour d'eux : d'autres groupes se sont formés, certains plus bruyants que d'autres. James aperçoit Marlene se diriger vers le buffet, s'éloignant de Sirius et Lily qui continuent de discuter gaiement. Sans s'en rendre compte, les trois sorciers commencent à parler de doutes, des peurs, des regrets aussi. La guerre. Il y a des choix à faire. Personne ne peut réellement savoir lequel est le bon ou le mauvais, seule l'Histoire le dira.

Tandis que James va chercher de nouvelles bouteilles pour lui et ses amis, un ancien camarade de classe, Thomas Scones qui était à Poufsouffle, vient lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. James comprend immédiatement qu'il veut parler d'autre chose malgré son esprit légèrement embrumé par la joie et l'alcool.

-Dis moi, je ne veux pas faire de gaffe mais Lily et toi, vous êtes encore ensemble ?

-Pardon ?

-Je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle est avec toi ou Sirius. On les voit tout le temps ensemble et toi, tu...

James ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire une fois qu'il a compris ce dont il est question.

-Sirius a une copine et ce n'est pas Lily. C'est moi. Pas la copine de Sirius, celle de Lily. Enfin..., s'embrouille légèrement James.

-Ah, d'accord. J'ai compris, merci. Allez, 19 ans, plus qu'un an d'adolescence ! Profites-en ! termine Thomas en trinquant avant de s'éloigner.

James reprend alors sa quête de nouvelles bouteilles. Le comique des propos de son ancien camarade s'évapore rapidement, laissant place à une aigreur nouvelle. D'où se permet-il de poser ce genre de question ? De douter de sa relation avec Lily ? Et de relayer de tels rumeurs ? Qui l'a invité d'ailleurs ?

Franchement, Sirius et Lily, n'importe quoi. Sirius a une copine. Certes, il ne l'a pas invitée aujourd'hui... Peut-être est-elle moldue.

-Dites, demande-t-il une fois de retour auprès de Remus et Peter, vous avez rencontré la nouvelle copine de Sirius ?

-Houla, moi je ne suis plus du tout depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard, s'exclame Peter comme s'il s'agissait d'une épineuse question de métamorphose.

Les trois amis rigolent à nouveau. Une fois calmé, James réitère sa question mais personne ne semble connaître cette mystérieuse amante. Il tourne alors la tête vers Lily qui vient d'éclater de rire à une blague de Sirius.

Il n'est plus le James adolescent qui ne craignait rien, ne doutait pas de son charme ou de sa popularité. Il a compris qu'il était faillible, ce qui lui a permis d'être avec Lily.

La contrepartie est le doute qu'il n'arrive plus à détruire aussi aisément qu'auparavant.

Pendant quelques temps, la guerre, la santé de ses parents et la vie quotidienne arrivent à chasser ces pensées de l'esprit de James. Puis, un jour...

-Tu me rejoins dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie vers six heures et demie, ça marche ? lui propose Sirius de l'autre côté du miroir. Tu m'y attendras, je risque d'avoir du retard mais...

-Mais toi tu as le droit alors que moi c'est prohibé, ronchonne James.

-Exactement, répond Sirius avec la même fierté qu'un professeur qui voit que la leçon a été apprise.

-Donne moi juste une seconde, je demande à Lily...

-Si tu as la permission de minuit ?

-...Si elle ne connaît pas un sort pour boucler ton clapet, réplique James.

Le miroir toujours dans sa main, il se dirige vers la salle de bain. Faute d'espace dans leur appartement, Lily y a installé un laboratoire de potion et passe de longues heures à y concocter des variantes de ses philtres et poisons favoris.

-Chérie, ça ne te dérange pas que je rentre tard ce soir ? demande James en indiquant le miroir à double sens d'un signe de tête.

Elle semble concentrée sur un livre et met un instant avant de saisir qu'on lui adresse la parole. James répète, amusé tandis que Sirius fait de grands gestes de la main en guise de salut.

-Ah, bonjour Sirius. Non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Par contre...

-Oui ?

James aimerait bien qu'elle montre un peu de jalousie, un désir de passer plus de temps avec lui, mais en même temps il n'a pas envie qu'elle lui impose une limite à ses moments avec Sirius. Il ne le fait pas, lui, malgré tout le temps qu'ils passent ensemble et ce qui se dit dans leur dos. James se mord la joue pour chasser ces idées stupides de sa tête.

-Je me sentirais moins inquiète si je pouvais vous joindre dans le monde moldu ou sorcier au cas où. Je sais que vous n'allez probablement pas... En fait si, peu importe ce que j'imagine, vous allez probablement trouver pire.

Les deux zigotos feignent l'indignation face à une accusation pareille qui, pourtant, les emplit de fierté.

-Tu n'as qu'à prendre le miroir de Cornedrue. Il te suffira de dire mon nom vu qu'on sera ensemble, propose finalement Sirius.

Lily y réfléchit une seconde.

-Qu'en penses-tu, James ?

L'idée est bonne, indéniablement. Cependant, et il a un peu honte de l'avouer, James se sent mal à l'aise à l'idée de laisser quelqu'un d'autre avoir son miroir. Ainsi que la capacité de contacter Sirius à tout moment. C'était son exclusivité à lui. Sirius se sentait-il ainsi quand il a commencé à sortir avec Lily ?

-D'accord, faisons ça, déclare-t-il, ne trouvant pas de bonnes raisons de refuser.

Sirius acquiesce avec son éternel air sûr de lui tandis que Lily accepte le miroir avec délicatesse, avant d'offrir un joli sourire à James qui se sent soudainement fragilisé.

À six heures et demie il poireaute dans le hall, comme prévu.

-Tiens, salut James ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? demande Marlene qui sort de l'ascenseur et marche dans sa direction.

-Sirius m'a donné un rendez-vous galant ici. Il ne devrait plus tarder, répond James en lui souriant.

Étonnamment, elle le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, avec la même expression qu'elle garde pour les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Tu es sûr que c'est Sirius qui t'a demandé ça ? demande-t-elle sur un ton grave.

-Oui, ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre, affirme James avec le même sérieux.

L'usurpation d'identité est un problème quotidien depuis peu, et James comprend que Marlene, au contact du grandiose et paranoïaque Alastor Maugrey, ne plaisanterait jamais là-dessus. Sauf que personne d'autre que Sirius n'a une copie du miroir à double sens.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai vu Sirius il y a moins d'une heure et il m'a dit qu'il allait chez toi. Je l'ai même raccompagné jusqu'aux cheminées.

James cligne des yeux puis est pris d'un violent tournis. Il offre un petit rire et une excuse à Marlene, prétendant avoir mal compris le message avant de s'éloigner. A-t-il raison d'avoir peur ? Est-ce une simple erreur ou un réel mensonge ?

Il glisse sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir son miroir à double sens mais il n'y est pas. Où l'a-t-il mis ? Brusquement ça lui revient. Il l'a confié à Lily suite aux conseils de Sirius.

Il voudrait le contacter, lui demander clairement ce qu'il se passe car il a bien moins peur d'être possessif envers lui qu'envers Lily qui l'a tant refusé et qu'il a encore du mal à cerner. Il aimerait pouvoir être aussi confiant en l'amour de Lily pour lui qu'en celui qu'il ressent pour elle. Une preuve tangible. Mais tout ce qu'il récolte ce sont davantage de doutes.

Lorsque James débarque par la cheminée de la cuisine, Lily, assise devant une petite boîte en bois posée sur la table, se tend brusquement et pose une main contre sa bouche. Elle n'ose plus le regarder. Il réalise rapidement qu'il n'a jamais vu sa robe dans leur penderie. Sirius est là, une main sur la table et très proche de Lily. En voyant James, il fait un signe de tête à la sorcière avant de partir sans dire un mot à son meilleur ami. La porte claque derrière James qui ne comprend plus, ou ne veut pas comprendre. Ne pouvant poser ses yeux dans les siens, il les porte instinctivement sur la nouvelle robe que porte Lily. Bleu saphir, laissant ses épaules dénudées, accentuant sa silhouette. Pourquoi donc portait-elle une telle robe en présence de Sirius, le soir où il s'absente ? Cette sensualité soulignée le trouble désagréablement. Son cerveau met en place différents éléments que ces derniers jours lui ont apportés mais il refuse encore de les accepter, de les regarder.

-Lily, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite, et tourne la tête, les doigts toujours plaqués sur ses lèvres. James tremble un instant et se demande si Lily aussi a froid ou si ce n'est que lui. Quoique, dans une telle tenue...

Soudain le souvenir lui revient. Cette robe, c'est celle que Sirius a acheté.

Pour sa copine, sa copine qu'il devait lui présenter. Sa copine qui hésitait.

-Lily, s'il te plaît.

Elle semble se crisper davantage si c'est possible. Puis, enfin, d'une voix tremblante, elle arrive à prononcer quelques mots. Malgré le silence ambiant, James a du mal à saisir ses propos. Sa beauté le déstabilise davantage ce soir. Il est fragilisé et elle semble soudainement hors d'atteinte.

-Il faut que tu saches que depuis quelques temps, par ma faute, un de tes amis t'a mentit, et j'en suis désolée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Son cœur bat trop fort : il tente de faire bouillir son sang qui pourtant se gèle doucement au bout de ses doigts.

-Tu aurais dû l'entendre avant. Ça te concerne en premier lieu mais il fallait que Sirius soit d'accord. Il s'agit un peu de ta famille d'une manière. Il est temps, James Potter, termine-t-elle en prononçant son nom avec détermination.

Ne semblant plus trouver ses mots, elle repousse la petite boîte de sa main libre et James ne sait pas quoi répondre. Ne se faisant plus confiance pour parler, il décide d'ouvrir cette fameuse boîte, appréhendant son contenu. Que peut-il bien s'y cacher ?

Il repousse doucement le couvercle avant de se figer : à l'intérieur se trouve uniquement un miroir assez petit pour tenir dans la main ou dans une poche. James le reconnaît immédiatement : c'est le miroir à double sens de Sirius. Pourquoi ? L'aurait-il oublié ? Ou abandonné ?

Puis il remarque que quelque chose est apparu de l'autre côté du miroir, probablement parce que Lily a prononcé son nom assez fort pour qu'il réagisse. Il penche la tête afin de laisser la lumière éclairer l'intérieur du contenant. Il voit juste un bout de parchemin, sur lequel on peut lire :

« _James, veux-tu m'épouser ?_ »

Un clignement d'yeux. Puis un autre. Ses doigts tremblent encore lorsqu'il tente de les poser sur les lettres derrière le miroir, comme pour vérifier leur existence.

Il se retourne et Lily le fixe, ses joues rosies, sa main n'arrivant plus à dissimuler son sourire, ses yeux rieurs face à sa tête ébahie.

-Surpris ?

Cette fois ce sont ses jambes qui tremblent et James ressent le soudain besoin de s'asseoir. Il cligne des yeux frénétiquement tandis qu'un sourire est apparu à son tour sur ses lèvres.

-Bravo, tu m'as eut, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Lily laisse échapper un éclat de rire avant de se lever de sa chaise pour serrer James dans ses bras. Ce dernier loge son visage contre sa cou. Elle continue d'être légèrement secouée par son rire tandis que James la tient contre elle, pour se rassurer de sa présence. Il était stupide de douter. Il ne l'a pas perdue. Tout va bien. Tout ira merveilleusement bien.

-Ça m'a pris du temps de trouver comment faire passer le message. Heureusement que j'ai pu utiliser les miroirs. Je suis assez fière de moi, déclare Lily en passant une main dans les mèches indisciplinées de James.

-Tu peux l'être. D'ailleurs, où est le deuxième ?

-A l'étage, sur le bureau. J'avais même hésité à te surprendre avec une cérémonie de mariage, ça semblait beaucoup plaire à Remus et Peter, mais... Tu es vieux jeu, alors je me suis dit que tu voulais une demande. Ça fait moins prise d'otage aussi.

James ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer à cette révélation. Tout se met en place, tous les événements des jours passés. Les propos de ses amis, les manigances, les sous-entendus et les diversions. Tout ça pour ce fameux moment.

-C'est pour ça que Sirius m'a embarqué dans l'achat de la robe ? Pour savoir ce qui t'irait ? demande-t-il

-Je lui ai dit d'éviter, que ça ne servait à rien dans mon plan mais... Je crois qu'il voulait te torturer un peu.

-Il va causer ma mort, soupire James.

-Ah non ! Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu, rouspète Lily avec un sourire.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur :** « _Tout va bien. Tout ira merveilleusement bien._ », _bon sang, James, j'adore tellement sortir cette phrase lorsque j'écris sur toi. C'est l'extase. Ceux qui ont lu ma fanfiction Rebbeca Foist comprendront que cette phrase est ultra maudite._

 _Jusqu'à la dernière minute j'ai hésité à rajouter une petite phrase pour révéler qu'en réalité il y avait eu adultère, mais sans que James le découvre comme par exemple Lily qui dissimule des draps ou des sous vêtements) mais finalement je voulais un petit happy end. Alors voilà, une chute toute banale mais satisfaisante._


End file.
